


Sincere Psyche

by Joxie



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Intimate thoughts through the years, 6 linked drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! I do not know the celebrity(ies) I am writing about, and I do not profit from these writings.

ELIJAH

Love found me I didn’t go looking for it. Hell New Zealand was my biggest break yet. No way was I going to jeopardize it. Especially when the object of my affections was clearly going to be a big star. Ah but that 100 watt smile, that lit up every room he entered. Such a social butterfly love enough for all. Then he set his sights on me. The battle was over before I knew it had begun. A crash course in love, passion and endurance. 

 

ORLANDO

I didn’t want to fall in love, hell New Zealand was my first big break. But there he was so tempting with large blue eyes. That sometimes seemed to hold all the wisdom in the world. Only to change again to reveal such playfulness and good humour. He became my forever before I knew I had a choice. As desire, love and joyfulness took control of my life.

 

ELIJAH

I didn’t think my forever would last this long. Thought there was a chance time, tide and careers might tear us apart. But our need continues and love prevails it would seem. Across time and distance we manage to keep our love alive. I didn’t believe we could be constant, that our youth would allow us to remain true. I surprised myself, he surprised me with his belief in us.

 

ORLANDO

Time has passed us by, but we are still standing. Yes time may go, but here we remain. A love that to our surprise has stood the test of time, a love that lives in the shade. But thrives all the same protected like the fragile creation it is. We love and that is all that really matters. One day I know the sunlight will welcome us and we will bask in its beautiful warmth.

 

ELIJAH

I have always loved the Autumn and I will always love him. There maybe silver in his hair now, but there is still spirit in his eyes. Such deep beautiful brown eyes, with a few more wrinkles around them to be sure. But nothing can take away that zest which carries him through life and keeps him hoping and dreaming. He has taught me how to dream and shares his dreams with me.

 

ORLANDO

Through the rough and on to the smooth we have made it into the light. We have kept our love alive, yes we remain in love even after all these years. Silver hair and wrinkles still we haven’t changed that much really. Laughter lines proof of a life well spent. He has taught me to savour each moment and not just let them slip away.


End file.
